


Patiently Silent

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), Inspector Lynley Mysteries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy knows something is wrong with Barbara.  A drabble set during the episode 'In Divine Proportion.See 'notes' for more
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Patiently Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This has been floating around for a couple of days, but I needed to finish 'The Art Of Communication' before I could do it any sort of justice. Inspired by using the CD player in my car for the first time in nearly a year and the a-ha track 'I've Been Losing You' came on. The line 'rinsed out the colours of your eyes' caught me and this is the result._
> 
> 'I’ve Been Losing You' by a-ha. Produced by Pål Waaktaar-Savoy & Magne Furuholmen. From the album 'Scoundrel Days'

She’s so small and pale, the colours rinsed out of her usually sparkling emerald eyes. She’s distant; monosyllabic and scared.

She seems to jump at every noise, terrified of her shadow.

She’s not my feisty Barbara. My loyal friend and partner.

I wish I knew how to reach out to her. I’ve tried, but the shutters came down and she pushed me away. I must be by her side, in case she needs me, in case she breaks, so my only option is to remain patiently silent.

Watching.

Waiting.

Ready to catch her when she falls.

However long it takes.


End file.
